


K is for Kiss

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Five Kisses Challenge, Last Kiss, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Some Plot, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Five times Jonathan kisses Cameron.





	K is for Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018'

* * *

**1ne**

Having woken up to feeling like he could clean up the place and give everyone else a break he finished relatively quickly then went to the store.

After taking inventory of the fridge and the restroom, checking the list twice. Finding everything he needs and more he comes home.

Cameron entered the Archive with a few bags full of groceries. With the few more in the car but he's not overburdening himself with these.

Sitting them down he almost jumped out of his skin when he bumps into Johnny who was on his way out of his room and into the living room. 

"Jonathan. Dina reminded me to buy you your favorite mustard. So here you go."

He throws the bottle at him and it feels like time just stopped for them. Because the simple action of Johnny firmly grasping the bottle out of the air has Cameron's heart speeding up.

Obviously feels himself staring yet he cannot help it.

His older brother had come out here looking like a snack in his pajamas, with disheveled hair and he is wiping at some drool at the corner of his mouth.

It's evident that he just woke up. It's 6:32 A.M. so he has an excuse but it's cute because this is a rare opportunity.

One he knows he's privileged to have witnessed since Jonathan hates going to sleep early and waking up late.

Especially since he now has a chance to do whatever he wants, now that he is his own person without having to act like him for anyone ever again.

He can adhere to his own schedule and if means having mild insomnia and every day at 5:00 A.M. the Cam says all the power to him.

Jonathan catches the bottle inspecting it quickly and with unseeing eyes because right now he doesn't care all that much.

He just walks up to him to place a quick peck on his temple before backing up. Mumbling or than coherently saying

"Morning Cam. I gotta go brush my teeth. I'll help you in a bit." Before he heads to the restroom.

* * *

  **2wo**

It is raining hard outside as thunder was heard overwhelmingly close while lightning illuminated the sky and more importantly the Archive's windows.

They are watching 'Cold Mountain' because they have a chance to just relax and binge since it is just a mess outside. 

Normally by now the rest of the team would be out like a light on the couches besides them.

Tonight they are out and about town celebrating something he is positive that they clearly talked to him about on more than one occasion but he deadass can't remember.

So he was surprised when he saw Jonathan reading a book in his room and that's how they ended up here.

Popcorn pizza and chocolate loiters the living room table along with other snacks and overall it was a really nice night.

 Cameron has made Jonathan watch this movie with him over a thousand times, this one and musicals and romcoms probably enough to match every educational piece Johnny throws at him.

But he doesn't mind of this he's certain.

Cameron get up, grabs a blanket to get comfortable only to shut his eyes as he relaxes against the couch, he feels Johnny steal a tender kiss from his lips.

It feels like electricity met water for the first time to create sparks. It's fireworks. 

When they break away Cameron just feels lightheaded and opens his eyes to see Jonathan chuckle saying that they need more popcorn.

* * *

  **3hree**

There is a moment when Jonathan stops a few millimeters before him just to watch his reaction.

He has Cameron standing in the middle of the living room barefoot and almost completely naked except for his tie knotted securely on his wrists.

"If you move I'm going to punish you. Do you understand?" Jonathan looks up at him. His eyes narrowed as if he's really suspecting him of breaking his word.

Then he eases up.

When he sees his brother's cock twitch as a little percome drips from the head and he hears the raw need in Cam's voice.

"Yes. Please Johnny. I'll be good. Just get on with it."

Jonathan smiles up at him as he moves like a hawk to it's prey. 

Places a passionate kiss to his cock. 

Opening his mouth to lick at the slit he hears Cameron uttering his name like he cannot possibly bare to take much more than this and he hasn't really even started.

Feeling proud of himself when he pulls away only to see a string of precome connecting them and he sees Cameron's fingers twitch.

Then the brief flash of fear only to be overshadowed by what he can best describe as unabashed hunger. 

But he decided to be merciful this once.

Since he is having a really good day and Cameron needs to see that sometimes good things just happen to people.

 He smiles, it looks carefree and kind. To Cameron it's the definition of perfection.

 Then he licks at his lips, batting his eyeslashes as he stares up at him. His voice is low as he says. "You haven't been so good yet, I'll give you a freebee." 

And it takes everything in Cameron to not move towards him so he presses his lips together before biting the lower one.

It helps to get himself together long enough to beg him again.

Saying "please Johnny" and "I don't mind" because when it concerns anything to with Jonathan's wishes the word 'shame' is not a part of Cameron's vocabulary.

* * *

  **4our**

"Here you go." Cameron hands him a bowl full of water and a paint brush. "Go to town on it."

They are in Gunter's room because Jonathan had promised him to paint it before they return from Cabo since he wanted to do something nice.

He has three days left and he started this half an hour ago with Cameron by his side since his brother has claimed that he had nothing better to do for the moment.

They are two thirds done and so far it's looking wonderful. After peeling off then placing tape in the right order they work diligently for what feels like minutes but is possibly two hours.

By the time they finish he stands beside him to look at the finished product and judge their handiwork.

"Thank you for helping me with this Cam. It looks awesome."

Without really thinking much of it he drops his brush in the bucket and walks up to him. Taking a few seconds he affectionately kisses his cheek.

Then takes a few pictures of the room for Gunter's opinion. Posing with a brush as he photo-bombed one of the pictures.

Only to hear the words "ah you're ruining it" and effortlessly countering it by saying he's the better looking twin.

"You're right. Still I think he'll like it." Cameron smiles at him. "And since we have two cans left over you want to paint the living room?"

He stares at Johnny as he shrugs while cleaning some spots on the floor with a rag and a spay bottle full of gasoline.

"Fine. Let's go get food first as a form of intermission then we can get started. Any suggestions?"

"I don't know. Anything with fries."

* * *

  **5ive**

Jonathan had been thinking that they should go back to the Karaoke bar.

Since he has some free time and no shame or stage fright he says.

"Yeah. I'm down." That it "sounds like a plan."

The drive there is relatively quiet except for the music. They find parking quickly and now that he's out in the world he is glad Cameron had the common sense to tell him to grab a sweater.

The chilly night air picks up as Cameron stands beside him.

By the time they arrive at the entrance they stop just before opening the door, to their surprise they hear someone is singing a love song.

It's about heartbreak and misery with such emotion that it makes him look sad for a minute.

"You okay there Cameron?" Jonathan reaches out. Touching his arm lightly. Caressing his skin as if he is learning how to draw circles for the first time with his thumb.

"Uhuh. It is just really well done." Cameron wipes at his face.

He isn't crying but he might be if it continues any longer. He doesn't know why it feels as if they were speaking directly to him and he won't dwell on it but it is interesting.

"I bet I can take your mind off of it." The way Jonathan states it in a so matter-of-fact manner has Cameron 110% certain that yes he most definitely can.

And that thought just does things to him.

"Oh, really now. I would really like to see you try." Cameron raises an eyebrow clearly challenging him.

He doesn't think what Johnny has in mind is anything sexual but at the moment he finds that he isn't opposed to the idea. Whatever it may be.

The next thing he knows is that Jonathan is roughly kissing him against the wall. 

His warm lips trailing down his skin. Moving down his neck one moment to then meet his tongue as his fingers interlaced with his shirt with one hand while the other grips at his shirt as if he never wants to let go.

 "Did it work?" He asks genuinely concerned as if he can't feel his evident hardness against him but his poker face loses its touch when Cameron frowns.

Pouting because it's not fair that he has him all hot and bothered while he himself looks completely fine.

If anything genuinely curious about his response.

"Let's go then." Leaning in he mumbled in his ear. "We can come back tomorrow. Try this again, part two."

Jonathan grips his shoulder lightly. Looking at him strangely for a second. As if he understands.

Before he can say more Cameron smiles and shakes his head, acknowledging yet brushing off his concerns.

"No. No. Do worry. I'm good. Although, when we get home. I think you should punish me. I plan on being a little bad tonight."

Before walking on ahead and Cameron thinks he might just kill him tonight. "Now let's go before they take our table."


End file.
